


What if

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, memory recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 《乱世巨星》的what if版本可单独观看（因为就是想写肉）前情提要：Steve肾上腺素飙高的情况下去找了冬兵。





	What if

 

行我所想。

 

Steve暴力扯开了冬兵扣得紧实的黑色战衣，让赤裸紧绷的肌肉露出来，交错伤痕下藏着猎豹般强有力的爆发力，美到令人窒息。

 

“…乖乖坐好。”

 

不自在地斜倚在队长办公桌上的冬兵困惑地扭了扭身子，然后如磐石般定住了。这个微动作为他赢得了来自长官的一个带着些许温柔的抚摸，像是褒奖或是安慰。

Steve帮他理了理有些凌乱的发尾，一刹那的温和就像布鲁克林的晚风，轻拂过冬兵。

 

但那从来就不是Rogers的风格。

 

下一秒，冬兵的后颈就被一只还带着露指手套的手固定住了，他只能被迫低头，迎面是队长另一只手，现在两根手指的指尖正抵在冬兵唇边，充满胁迫意味地摩擦着。

 

“张嘴，好好舔。”

 

又一道命令，冬兵带着一丁点的疑惑服从了。唇瓣微启，舌尖既不热情也不抗拒地伸出，缠上Steve停在他嘴角的手指。但队长像是等待了很久而不耐烦似的，手指一触到温软的舌就向口腔里探入，让津液被搅拌发出啧啧的声音。

 

冬兵被在自己嘴里越发肆意地侵犯的手指弄得有些呼吸困难，他不明所以地微微喘着气，用迷茫的眼神看向自己的队长。可队长用于回应他的，只有那双瞳孔颜色渐渐变深的蓝眸，里面有一些很复杂的东西，是冬兵所不能理解的。

 

‘冬日战士…不，我们优秀的武器应该是没有情欲的…他所有的精力都被用于武器化的战术训练上，其抵御痛觉的能力是极其完美趋于极致的……但，由于没有让他接触过快感，科研小组暂时不清楚资产对于身体快感的反应是否与其对痛感的耐受度相似……’

 

Steve脑海里闪过手下的‘资产’分析报告，这是属于‘可能存在的弱点’那一栏目的内容。

 

“双腿打开，用自己的手按牢膝盖内侧。”

 

冷漠地就像是在对一个冰凉的器物说话，Steve心底却涌着旁人看不到的激烈情绪。他安慰自己说这是测试资产对快感耐受度的一个‘小实验’，却无法抑制自己对于藏在严冬下的Bucky的激烈渴求。记忆是一头苏醒的猛兽，70年前那些艰涩难言的，被藏在彼此动作中的暗示现在仿佛全部活了过来一般，把Steve已经被黑暗吞噬掉的心脏刺的一阵一阵的麻痒难受。

 

指尖被津液浸得水润，旖旎的念头加剧着对Rogers自控力的打击。

他抬眸，望进冬兵那一双被水雾迷蒙了的灰绿眼睛里，那眸子迷失、焦躁，隐忍着什么，又带着一点无辜的不知所措的单纯。冬兵的嘴巴被打开，使用，红色唇瓣随着两指的进出不时包裹着自己的指尖或是指根。这个人形兵器被手指插得微微喘息，却仍在执行‘主人’的命令——乖乖坐着不动，双手打开自己的大腿。

 

Rogers放松了固定在冬兵后脖颈处的手，将折磨了人一阵子的两指从他嘴里抽了出来。

 

队长盯着那诱惑人的湿润嘴角看了几秒，旋即干脆利落地吻了过去，堵住尚在发懵的冬兵的呼吸。香甜的唇瓣让他回忆起自己喝过的vat69威士忌，热辣而纯粹。

守住理智的弦就这样轻易地断了，熔了，在自己一厢情愿的吻里被烧成灰烬。

他想起来了，全部想了起来。

不同于在冰冷的纸张上看到的别人书写的黑白记忆，他在脑海里看到的是带暖黄色的，鲜活存在过的内容。他记起小酒馆里Bucky说出‘那个布鲁克林来的小个子，打起架来从来不知道要逃跑’时嘴角微扬的弧度，记得Cater到来时对方眼底的落寞；他还记得Bucky在昏黄灯光下冲他甜蜜地笑起来时迷人的样貌，记得中士喝醉后挂在自己肩膀上时最显眼的那一双抿起的红唇。同样一双唇，过了70年，诱人的那部分变得更加诱人，像是好酒陈酿。

 

唇舌交缠，队长不断地舔舐着他刚刚被手指侵犯到麻木的各个地方，将它们重新变得敏感，而后接受舌尖更加激烈直接的爱抚。这既是欲望沉寂了许久后的进攻，又是带上十足侵略感的掠夺，冬兵只觉得嘴里原先酸麻的地方成为了被对方开发出来的诡异按钮，每一次舌尖的扫过都会引起自己不可抑制的颤抖，就像自己已经被眼前这个高大威严金发碧眼的男人彻底征服了一般。

 

冬兵被队长带着色情意味的吻吻到勃起了。

 

那么，是时候进行进一步的‘实验’了。

 

他向下拉开冬兵作战裤的拉链，沾满唾液的手指直直探进去，在冬兵还因吻而恍惚时握住那个微微抬头的器官。

然后Steve就欣赏到了整个组织里没人能亲眼目睹的‘资产’的反应。

冬兵一下子仰起头，受到袭击一样全身绷紧，发出几不可闻的一声‘唔’。他绿色的眸子瞬间睁大，仿佛有那么点点的不敢置信或是惊慌失措。红唇被自己用力抿住，Rogers可怕的四倍视力观察到他只用鼻端就调整了自己突然急促的呼吸。优美的胸膛起伏了一瞬就被控制住了，冬兵好像进入某种‘备战状态’一般，浑身在那一秒地失控后变成奇异的凝止，只有更用力地固定住自己大开的双腿的手指才透出他内心的一丝紧张。

 

Steve玩味地笑了笑，内心给资料库中的隐性弱点栏增添了一句实践后的评论。

 

敏感，‘资产’的身体非常敏感。

以及…可能，会承受不了前列腺高潮的快感。

 

队长握住对方命脉的手指无情地动作起来，粗暴而直接地刺激冬兵的性器。手上微凉的唾液在不间断的套弄中变热，和昂扬顶端逐渐溢出的液体混合在一起，发出淫邪的‘咕叽’声。

 

冬日战士的左手发出机械臂发力前校准的声音，他身体僵硬着，呼吸紊乱着，胸膛无声地挣扎着。本能被唤醒，可他还是严苛地遵守着长官的指令，在原地保持不动。久违的情欲快感像是甘甜的毒药，他一边被迫畅饮，一边无力地看着药效发作却无法阻止。他的腰有点软，大腿却在痉挛发抖，他想挺腰，想把手从膝盖上移开，可是他却不敢动，不能动——他不太明白长官做这件事的意义，但他清楚再这样下去，自己将会失控。

 

这当头，冬兵突然想到“快乐”这个词。快乐对于九头蛇的资产来说，太过奢侈了。他现在的脑子相当混乱，可还是清楚在自己有限的记忆之中，从来没有这么舒服的体验——也许这种感觉也是‘快乐’的一种？

他不知道。

 

“...做你想做的，soldier”

 

Rogers哑着嗓音命令着，加快了手下的动作。他的声音就好像打开猛兽围栏时那一秒的‘咔嚓’声，资产在听到后终于放松了自己的身体，开始下意识地后仰着脑袋挺腰，腿根微微发着颤。他灰绿的眸子染上陌生浓郁的，属于情欲的光。

——着急地好像一个处子。

Steve近乎纵容地让他享受着自己灼热的手心和指尖带去的快感。向来寡情的眸子里映上他渴求的那位激动颤抖的身形，使占有欲渐趋强烈。

 

不论眼前的人是Bucky Barnes 亦或者winter soldier，该是他Steve Rogers的，他就会夺回来。

 

“...嗯唔”

高潮时，冬兵狠狠咬住自己的唇，双手死死摁住自己的双膝，仍然不敢移开一分半点。

这双腿大敞的姿势让Rogers欣赏到了他射精的全过程，这让队长更加饥渴，想接着对他做点什么。

Steve暗蓝的眸扫过他滚动的喉结，沾着体液激烈起伏的胸膛与胸膛上坚挺起来的粉色乳尖。

 

“第一次高潮是奖励…至于接下来你能不能这么顺利地得到它，就看你的表现了，士兵（俄）”

 

“…还有，每次得到像这样的快感后，学会说“Thank you, sir .””

 

属于上位者的冷静自持似乎又回来了，他淡淡地说着不可反悔的交易上的筹码，而后将冬日战士一把推倒在自己的办公桌上。

 

“现在回答我，想得到更多的‘快乐’吗？”

END

 

（以下是彩蛋）

 

 

 

“…嗯！巴基哥哥……你好紧……”

 

“……唔嗯！...你这混蛋，当时就想起我了是不是！？”

 

（来自某回忆起情人后推翻九头蛇统治的黑盾和被X到恢复了从前记忆的吧唧哥哥）

 


End file.
